


You remind me of someone I used to know (Somebody who I used to love)

by starsngalaxys



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Angst, Cody is a good uncle, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mara is Obi-Wan's daughter, Mara is baby, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, kind of, neither her nor Cody know that, poor mara, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsngalaxys/pseuds/starsngalaxys
Summary: The Empire is all Mara has ever known. One day, she meets someone who can help her know more.Alternatively; 10 years after the start of the Empire, CC-2224 meets someone very key to remembering his life before the order.





	1. The Same Eyes In Different People

**Author's Note:**

> Not Beta'd, so sorry for any spelling mistakes

"What are you doing in this part of Coruscant, ad'ika?"

Mara looked up at the strange man standing above her. It was nearing dark now, she thought as she wiped her tears. Her master would be even more mad at her now. She heard the man repeat his question, this time asking if she was alright. She nodded furiously. Finally, she spoke up.

"Who...Who are you?"

The man slumped down against the wall beside her. " My name is CC-2224... but you can call me," he paused for a moment. "Cody. What's your name, ad'ika?

She lifted her chin defiantly. "Mara."

The man, Cody, hummed in response. She studied his face carefully. She could have sworn that she had seen him before. She said as much.

"I get that a lot. Surprisingly, I could say the same about you. You remind me of an old friend of mine."

She tilted her head in confusion. "What happened to him?"

"He died."

Mara turned her face back down to her knees. She was surprised that this man was being so open with her, a 10 year old being trained by the Emporer. There was no way he didn't know who she was, everyone in this section of the city knew. The emporers little pet.

"You are very bold, ad'ika."

"I have to be, in my line of work."

Cody raised an eyebrow, amused. "Your line of work?"

"Surely you know who I am. I'm the Emporer's student."

"Are you now? How are you enjoying that?"

Mara stopped short of a retort. How did she like it? The Emporer wasn't a kind man, but he was a good teacher, and she needed him. He had said so.

"I don't know." She finally said.

Cody hummed again. They sat in silence for awhile. Mara decided to change the subject. 

"What was your friends name?" She asked. Se regretted her words the moment she saw the pained expression that crossed his face.

"His name was Obi-Wan. He was a Jetii. I don't remmber much else, but you look like him."

She asked how that was with a scrunched up nose. This guy just compared her to a Jedi! How dare he? The Jedi were a horrible group, they must have been. That's what she had been taught. Why else would the Emporer hunt them down? And what did he mean, I don't remember much else? 

"It's the eyes", he replied. She had the same stormy eyes. This time it was her turn to hum. She didn't know where she had gotten her eyes from. She had never met her parents. But the Emporer said that she shouldn't feel sad about it. She had him, after all.

"The sun's going down, ad'ika. You should head home."

Mara didn't reply, she simply stood up and walked away. Once she was in her bed, the throbbing pain from her punishment was pushed out of her mind by the strange man she had encountered. She hoped she could see him again, she could use a friend.


	2. Help Me Get My Feet Back On The Ground

She did see him again. 

That morning, Mara had made a decision. She was going to try and find her new friend. Coruscant is a big place, but her plan was to go right back to where she had gone the night before. 

Her muscles ached as she clambered over her window frame. A moan of pain escaped her lips when her feet first touched the ground. The bruises and marks that covered her small body screamed in protest as she snuck back to the familiar wall on her secret speeder. 

She slumped against the wall, watching the hover-cars and speeders swoop by. It felt like she had been there for hours when she finally saw who she was looking for.

The middle-aged man looked tired. His dark eyes were underlined by dark bags, and his limbs seemed to drag when he walked. Mara thinks he looks haunted. She had seen the same look on many of the politicians in the Senate whenever the Emporer had taken her there for training. Especially the senator of Aldaraan.

He was just about to walk by when she yelled his name. He was shocked, to say the least. Swiftly, he walked over to the wall.

"What are you doing here, a'dika?"

"I wanted to see you again."

He looked confused at that. She elaborated.

"I need a friend."

He hummed again, sliding down against the wall next to her. She shifted uncomfortably as he narrowed his eyes. His next words shocked her.

"Where did you get those bruises?"

She had to carefully consider her response. She couldn't trust him, so she couldn't tell him. But he seemed concerned, and that was better than most people. But she had just met him...

"I can't tell you."

Cody stared at her for another moment, before turning his head towards the buildings. 

"Do you like living at home?"

Mara's red hair flew around her face as her head snapped around. 

"What?"

He repeated his question. Mara was rendered speechless again. Was she happy? The Emporer had taken her in and trained her, she should be grateful, but...

"No."

Cody kept staring ahead. He somehow looked confused, concerned, thoughtful, and scared at the same time. Mara didn't think she had ever seen so much emotion on someones face, well, ever. But then again, she was raised by Emporer Sheev Palpatine.

Cody addressed her again. 

"Do you... Are you alright?"

"Why do you care?" She wasn't trying to be sassy, she was genuinely confused. Why would this random person care about her living situation? No one had before.

"Because... I was created to help people who need it. So if you need help..."

Now that was intriguing. Created? Was that a metaphor? She refocused. Hes offering her help. That was a new one. But then again, it's not like she liked Palpatine. He hated her. All of her secret friend's parents didn't hate their children. Like Leia. 

She had met the other girl during one of the rare trips she had to the senate. Bail Organa had brought his daughter that day, and they had snuck off together. Mara was sure that Leia's parents loved her.

She had a decision to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arent cliffhangers fun?

**Author's Note:**

> ad'ika - little one, son, daughter, of any age  
jetii - Jedi


End file.
